


i'll let you whip me if i misbehave

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dom!Baekhyun, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sub!Soo, but baekhyun doesn't see why kyungsoo can't just behave, kyungsoo loves baekhyun a lot and he doesn't see why he's getting punished for it, pole dancer!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kyungsoo is meant to be baekhyun's good boy but when he goes behind baekhyun's back who knows what he's got in store





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is just a quick piece i wrote in a couple of hours!! 
> 
> i hope your enjoy it!!
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡

Baekhyun loved the lights. He loved the heat that radiated from the multi-coloured bulbs and he especially loved the warm sensation that came directly from the spotlight that was always centred on him.

The radiation from the lights contrasted so nicely with the cool metal of the pole that he often found his body wrapped around. It pressed into various parts of his skin, be it his waist or the outside of his fleshy thighs.

When he’d initially gotten into the profession he’d often catch himself shivering whenever he let his body touch the metal on stage but over the years he’d become far more professional and far more accustomed to solid metal holding his weight up.

However, no shiver that he’d let slip because of the cold pole was anything compared to the full body flutter he’d experienced the first time his eyes had caught contact with Kyungsoo’s.

Baekhyun had been doing one of his favourite and most highly regarded performances. His perky little ass has been nice and snug in his lucky pair of black boxer briefs (he always got the most tips when he wore them) and his chest had been covered in a tight cross harness, the straps barely brushing diagonally across his nipples only to meet at a silver ring over his abs.

Contrary to popular belief, the harness wasn’t restricting in any way at all. Baekhyun could still conduct his full dance with practiced ease.

Although, seeing the fire dancing dangerously in Kyungsoo’s eyes was hardly an everyday occurrence for Baekhyun. He knew that various men lusted after him, he was a pole dancer after all, but he’d never seen such fascination on someone’s face as he had done on the previously unknown man’s face.

He’d been so intrigued by the look on the man’s face that Baekhyun had actively sought him out after the show (something that he’d previously forbade himself to ever do) and when he came across the other he’d been pleasantly surprised by what he’d met.

Kyungsoo was nothing more than a professor at the local university that just wanted to experience a strip club for the first time in his life and after possibly a few too many drinks and many grossly flirtatious comments later, they’d found themselves sharing a cab back to Baekhyun’s apartment.

However, most of these endeavours often end in a quick one night stand but upon arrival at his apartment Baekhyun’s previous tequila shots had caught up to him and sooner rather than later he found himself puking into his toilet, Kyungsoo hovering quietly behind him, rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

Since the frightful night, the two had been practically inseparable and even now, two years down the line, they were only not together when either was at work; Kyungsoo at the university or Baekhyun still at the strip club.

(Kyungsoo didn’t have an issue with Baekhyun’s profession at all, he agreed that Baekhyun had a body that deserved to be showcased and he thought it’d be rather hypocritical of him to demand Baekhyun to stop doin his job considering it’s where the two had initially met.

Baekhyun loved Kyungsoo a lot.)

The elder was just finishing packing up when his friend and co-worker, Chanyeol, came into the dressing room to see him.

Chanyeol worked as a bodyguard in the club for the various strippers and pole dancers and he’d been there for as long as Baekhyun could remember, causing the two to strike up a caring friendship that’d never led into anything more.

(If Chanyeol even thought about another man he’s pretty sure his security guard ass would be handed to him by his much larger, yet albeit softer, husband, Yifan.)

Baekhyun had always presumed that Chanyeol took special care of him because they were much closer than any of the other bodyguards/dancers but he quickly learnt that this wasn’t the case when Chanyeol asked him a surprising question after he’d packed everything up.

“Hey Baek, do you know if Kyungsoo’s changed credit cards recently?”

Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo and got along with him brilliantly, so well in fact that Baekhyun often felt like the third wheel when he was out with the two of them. But a small pout aimed at Kyungsoo did wonders to solve Baekhyun’s loneliness.

“Uh yeah I think he has actually,” Baekhyun replied, catching onto how weird of a question it was. “Why? Does he owe you money or something?”

“Well yeah actually,” Chanyeol replied nonchalantly, causing Baekhyun’s eyes to widen considerably, wondering what on earth Kyungsoo could’ve done to owe Chanyeol, of all people, money. “My last pay check from him hasn’t been wired through so I guessed it might’ve been because of a change in cards, I know he’s not someone that’s late with that kind of stuff purposefully.”

“Wait, wait. Pay check?” Baekhyun asked, thinking he just hadn’t heard Chanyeol right.

Chanyeol tipped his head to the side and looked at Baekhyun blankly.

“Yeah? You know he pays me to keep a close eye on you, right? To make sure no one hurts you or gets near you.”

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped.

He literally had no idea that his stupid ass boyfriend was _paying_ their friend to make sure that Baekhyun was okay and never got into any hassles at work.

Has Baekhyun mentioned that he loves Kyungsoo? Because he does.

A lot.

“Okay well, no Chanyeol I wasn’t aware of that but now I am so I’m gunna go home and demand an explanation from my boyfriend whom is definitely too good for me.”

♡ ♡ ♡

When Baekhyun walked through his front door he was greeted by a shout from Kyungsoo that informed Baekhyun of the former being in their bedroom.

Kyungsoo was sat at their shared desk in the room, leaning over a pile of documents that, unsurprisingly enough, looked like they belonged to the bank about specific credit card details.

“Hey babe, how was your shift tonight?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up briefly at Baekhyun through his wide rimmed glasses, smiling softly before turning his attention back to the paperwork.

“Ah, it was alright I guess, I had an interesting chat with Chanyeol though.”

Kyungsoo hummed in response and kept his eyes deftly on the paperwork in front of him, ignoring his boyfriend who was taking steps closer and closer to his body.

“He told me about your little arrangement, babe.”

Kyungsoo’s hand froze where he was filling in the form and he span himself around in the chair so his body was still sat but facing Baekhyun.

“You’re not mad, are you?” Kyungsoo asked, fiddling with his hands and looking down at them in his lap.

Baekhyun responded by reaching down and picking up Kyungsoo’s hands from his lap, replacing them with his own body so he was perched on top of the younger’s strong thighs.

“Of course not baby, I appreciate that you care about me that much,” Baekhyun teased.

Kyungsoo went slightly red in the face but wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist nonetheless, pulling the latter closer to his body.

“It’s more the fact that you scream if a fly comes near you babe, God knows what you’d do if a big scary man came within a few feet of you,” Kyungsoo bantered back, wiping the smug grin off Baekhyun’s face.

The elder pouted at Kyungsoo’s remark and narrowed his eyes menacingly.

“Less of that big boy, I’ve only just come home from work and you know how tired I get after the evening shift,” Baekhyun complained, wriggling his ass down into Kyungsoo’s lap, trying to get an obvious message across.

“Well by the looks of things you’ve still got a lot of energy that we need to run through, don’t we?”

Kyungsoo ended his question by sliding one of his hands down to Baekhyun’s ass and gripping it tight, pulling the elders body flush against his own.

Baekhyun responded by letting out a short gasp as he felt Kyungsoo manhandle him off the chair and onto their bed. He lay sprawled out across the mattress as Kyungsoo climbed on top of him, quickly sealing the gap between their lips and wasting no time in pressing his tongue flat against Baekhyun’s own.

Both had quite submissive personalities in the bedroom which often led to very messy and dirty sex but both enjoyed it so much they would never have it any other way.

Kyungsoo pressed one of his legs in between Baekhyun’s own so he was straddling of the elders’ thighs but he kept his crotch up for the time being, not letting it rut against Baekhyun’s leg just yet.

Baekhyun on the other hand has both of his hands wrapped tightly around Kyungsoo’s neck and let his fingers twine themselves into Kyungsoo’s hair, tugging harshly at the short strands and reveling in the sharp sounds that Kyungsoo made in response.

Neither of them let their mouths break apart as their hands went wild, exploring every inch of their bodies as if it hadn’t all been touched before.

However, they did eventually break the kiss to rid themselves of their clothing rapidly and efficiently (the speed came with practiced ease).

Once they were both only down to their underwear Kyungsoo found himself still on top of Baekhyun’s body and he was being subjected to a retrieving a trail of sloppy kisses up and down his neck. Baekhyun’s mouth nipped and licked at every bit of skin it could reach and just the mere sensations of his lips was enough to cause Kyungsoo’s length to grow in his ever so restricting briefs.

Baekhyun could feel the reaction against his thigh and he took it upon himself to grind his hips up so their crotches met. Kyungsoo let out a whine of surprise at the contact and immediately let his hips grind down onto Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun let out a whine of approval himself and found Kyungsoo’s lips again, pressing them together with the utmost emergency and passion. He could feel Kyungsoo’s skin against every inch of his own and it was a feeling that he knew he’d never get bored of.

Skin on skin was Baekhyun’s favourite feeling, be it during sex or just them cuddling in nothing but their boxers, or even falling asleep/waking up together; Baekhyun loved the warmth of Kyungsoo’s skin against his own, the lights at the club were nothing compared to the heat from Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun moved his hands down so he could remove his boxers and Kyungsoo quickly removed his own, leaving them both naked and desperate for so much more contact.

Baekhyun took the initiative and flipped them over, immediately pressing the entire length of his body against Kyungsoo’s, attaching their lips together once again, but only briefly for he soon started dragging his lips across Kyungsoo’s jaw and down his neck, only to let them end up pressed against the base of Kyungsoo’s cock.

If Baekhyun loved the heat of Kyungsoo’s body, then there was nothing that could describe the way he felt about Kyungsoo’s cock. It stood big and proud for only Baekhyun to see and he _loved_ it. He peppered kisses around the base before locking eye contact with Kyungsoo and sticking his tongue out, to lick up from the base to the tip.

Kyungsoo moaned outwardly and reached a hand down to wind it through Baekhyun’s hair, grasping the strands tightly to show how much he wanted and how much he _needed_ Baekhyun’s touch.

The encouragement became clear to Baekhyun and he swallowed around Kyungsoo’s length, taking down as much as he could and covering the rest with his hand, twisting and tugging in all the right ways.

The lewd noises would’ve seemed gross to anyone who walked in but Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo got off on seeing how sloppy Baekhyun could be when it came to his cock. Kyungsoo loved seeing that Baekhyun loved sucking dick so much he was willing to do anything to get his mouth full.

The elder let his mouth move up and down Kyungsoo’s cock as such a rapid pace Kyungsoo would’ve been afraid Baekhyun was going to choke, had he not already known how much Baekhyun could take.

Baekhyun eagerly pulled off Kyungsoo’s length and leaned further down to suck one of Kyungsoo’s balls into his mouth, enjoying the ‘pop’ it made when it fell out of his mouth.

Kyungsoo was letting the most beautiful noises fall out of his mouth and every single one spurred Baekhyun along even further, encouraging him to get back to sucking his boyfriends cock, which he gladly did.

He took even more of Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth and lathered the length in spit but not before sliding one of his hands up Kyungsoo’s body and pushing them against the youngers mouth, silently telling him to take them in and _suck_. And because Kyungsoo was Baekhyun’s good boy, he did exactly that.

He mimicked what Baekhyun was doing to his cock and swirled his tongue around Baekhyun’s long fingers, coating them with his spit and enjoying the sight of Baekhyun still going down on his cock, closing his eyes in thorough enjoyment.

From having done this so many times before, Kyungsoo knew what came next so he readily reached over to his bedside table, being sure not to knock Baekhyun off his dick, and he pulled out the bottle of lube before pouring some onto Baekhyun’s fingers, which were still resting by his mouth.

Baekhyun pulled off Kyungsoo’s cock and moved up the younger’s body, aligned their bodies together so that their cocks could rub together, flushed head against another flushed head.

“I’ve trained you well haven’t I, baby?” Baekhyun teased, rubbing his fingers together before sliding his hand between their bodies.

He let his hand get an initial grasp of Kyungsoo’s cock, tugging at it harshly just to watch the moan spill from his lips, before he let his hand move down to Kyungsoo’s hole, which is right where he wanted it to be.

He circled the hole for a few moments with his pointer finger, not giving Kyungsoo any satisfaction of penetration just yet; Baekhyun wanted to play with his baby boy a little bit first.

“You wanna tell me why you’re paying Chanyeol to look out for me?” Baekhyun asked sweetly, prodding his finger firmly against Kyungsoo’s hole but never letting it slip into the heat.

Kyungsoo had his eyes scrunched shut and Baekhyun could practically feel the hatred and impatience seething from Kyungsoo’s body but they both knew that Kyungsoo would only get what he wanted if he answered Baekhyun properly.

“I-I wanted to make sure you were safe,” Kyungsoo answered, eyes fluttering shut every time Baekhyun pushed against his hole.

“Good answer, babe,” Baekhyun replied before pushing the single finger inside, immediately curling it to where he knew Kyungsoo’s sweet spot was.

Kyungsoo let out some of the obscenest moans Baekhyun had ever heard and he reveled in how he could make Kyungsoo feel from just one finger.

He pulled the single digit out to the tip before asking another question.

“Is it because you don’t trust me?”

Kyungsoo’s body froze beneath Baekhyun’s and his eyes widened comically before fear took over his face and he started spluttering dramatically.

“No, oh _God no_ , of course not babe. I just don’t trust oth- _other guys- fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo drawled, his breath catching when Baekhyun pushed his finger back in alongside a second one.

He scissored them out and admired how blissed out Kyungsoo looked against the bed sheets, hickies lining his neck and Baekhyun’s fingers deep inside his ass.

“That’s good to know baby but since you went behind my back don’t you think I should at least make you beg a little bit?” Baekhyun asked, a smiling falling onto his face.

Kyungsoo pushed down on Baekhyun’s figures in response and let a few “please”’s drop from his mouth.

Baekhyun cracked a smirk and twisted his fingers inside Kyungsoo before pulling them out completely, applying more lube, and pushing them back in with added force and an added digit.

His other hand was pressed against the pillow by Kyungsoo’s head, keeping him hovering above the younger and letting his head hang just above Kyungsoo’s, high enough to hold a stare but low enough to dip down a lick across his open mouth.

Baekhyun worked his fingers in and out of Kyungsoo with such passion neither would’ve been surprised if Kyungsoo had come there and then but the younger had better control than initially believed and he kept himself there for Baekhyun’s sake. He wanted to come around Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun’s cock only.

Which was a message that seemed to soon reach Baekhyun’s mind as after a rather hard prod against Kyungsoo’s prostate, resulting in the loudest moan yet, Baekhyun pulled his fingers out, inwardly enjoying the slick sound it made, and rolled on a condom before turning over and lying on the bed next to Kyungsoo, patting his lap to silently tell Kyungsoo where he needed to be.

Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo’s favourite thing to do was to ride him because whilst Kyungsoo was on top, Baekhyun still had all the power.

Kyungsoo quickly situated himself above Baekhyun’s proud cock and slowly started to ease himself down, only to be halted by a harsh grasp on his hips from Baekhyun’s hands.

“Did I say you could go down, baby? Isn’t there something you need to do first?”

Kyungsoo looked incredulously at Baekhyun and the elder momentarily thought Kyungsoo was going to argue back but if there was anything that made Kyungsoo control his temper, it was the promise of Baekhyun’s thick cock.

“I-I’m sorry Baek, I didn’t w-want to go behind your back,” Kyungsoo breathed out, rubbing his hole against the head of Baekhyun’s cock, not being able to wait.

“How sorry are you?” Baekhyun countered, having to hold himself back from fucking up into Kyungsoo because he wanted nothing more than that tight heat enveloping his cock.

“So sorry, please Baek, please believe me,” Kyungsoo begged, scrunching his eyes shut as he tried to push himself down onto the elder’s cock, only to be held in place.

“I thought you were my good boy? Or am I gunna have to spank you until you learn your lesson, like last time?”

Last time, Kyungsoo had taken it upon himself to cancel one of Baekhyun’s shifts because he wanted them to spend some time together and Baekhyun had punished him using his hand to Kyungsoo’s ass and a vibrating cock ring that rarely came out to play, only when Kyungsoo was exceptionally being bratty.

Kyungsoo whined at the thought of Baekhyun smacking his ass and manhandling it until it was red and raw, making it ache for a week straight but all he wanted in that moment was Baekhyun’s cock inside of him so he decided to keep up the good boy act.

“No please just fuck me, I promise I’ll be good, you know I’m your good boy and only your good boy, _fuck please Baek_ ,” Kyungsoo whined, his entire face flushing with how desperate he is for his boyfriend’s cock.

And well, Baekhyun had always been a little whipped for Kyungsoo.

He responded with a shallow thrust up into Kyungsoo’s body and nearly wept at the whimper that came from Kyungsoo’s body, feeling the sound run through every nerve in his body.

Baekhyun kept his grip on Kyungsoo’s hips and wasted no time in fucking up into him roughly and just how he liked it. Kyungsoo bounced against Baekhyun’s cock and took it like the absolute champ he knew he was. His own cock flopped against his stomach and upon noticing this Baekhyun reached forward and gripped it strongly, pulling at the skin in succession with his upward thrusts into Kyungsoo’s tight little hole.

“You’re enjoying this far too much aren’t you, baby? God you’re so perfect for me look at your hole swallowing up my cock so good,” Baekhyun praised, tugging at Kyungsoo’s cock with every word and letting them run straight through Kyungsoo’s veins.

The latter could distinctly feel every bit of praise that Baekhyun gave him, whether it was calling him his precious good boy or telling him how well he was taking daddy’s fat cock (that term slipped out occasionally when Baekhyun really got in the mood and Kyungsoo certainly wasn’t going to complain because he was whatever Baekhyun wanted him to be).

It didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to reach his point of climax and he couldn’t give any more of a warning that a distinctly loud moan before his load was covering Baekhyun’s abs and even getting a little bit onto his chin. Baekhyun followed shortly after and shot his load into the condom inside Kyungsoo’s ass, loving the feeling of Kyungsoo clenching around him as he came himself.

He slowly pulled out as Kyungsoo leaned up to lick the come from Baekhyun’s chest and he took special care in kissing it off his chin before latching his lips fully onto Baekhyun’s mouth, letting their tongues pressing against each other once again so they could share the taste of Kyungsoo’s release.

“Am I forgiven?” Kyungsoo breathed against Baekhyun’s mouth, licking his lips and savouring every taste of himself mixed with Baekhyun.

“That depends on how well you do in round two, babe.”

♡ ♡ ♡

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u think in the comments or my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/lgbtsguk) !!! 
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1703W39)
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
